The present invention relates to fluid transfer conduit having flow control means and an adapter means for connection with a source of fluid, and, in particular, to a portable fluid transfer conduit that is. useful in the removal of fluids from equipment which do not have conveniently located outlet ports.
Many industrial machines and equipment have requirements for fluid exchanges. Examples of these include changing the oil in motors and engines or hydraulic fluid in presses and lifting equipment. Countless other examples exist, but what is generally common to these machines or equipment is the fact that the outlet port is inconveniently located. Typically this is the result of having to remove the fluid from a sump or drainage, point that is located at the bottom of the machine to utilize gravity flow.
While the task of removal is not difficult, it is often time consuming because of the inconvenient location of the fittings. However, in a number of the newer or retrofit machines, fluid circulation pumps are provided which are external, to the machine or engine. Also, some of the newer equipment is fitted with external prelubrication devices which permit oil or fluid to commence circulation prior to the activation of the primary equipment or engine on which it is fitted. Illustrative of such devices is the prelubrication device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,431 which is incorporated herein by reference, which is typically fitted to a diesel engine used in power equipment, trucks or heavy equipment. Also, circulation devices used to heat hydraulic fluid are applicable to the present invention.
Additionally, there are numerous smaller devices and motors where access to fluid discharge ports is difficult to reach or in which the fluid must be assisted for removal. Examples include marine engines and the like. In some small sized equipment, the engine must be inverted to remove the oil or other fluid. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,782, 5,257,678 and 4,977,978.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide portable fluid transfer conduit that will facilitate the removal of fluids remote from the discharge port. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a conduit for use in fluid transfer that is adapted to fit to a discharge port and remotely control the flow of fluid from an engine or equipment. Another object of the invention is to provide a portable transfer conduit that includes fluid pump means for extracting fluid from a machine or engine. A further object of the invention is adapter means for connecting the fluid transfer conduit to an outlet port for such fluid. Another object of the invention is an adapter connector for coupling an air evacuation means to purge or remove part of the fluid from the channels of the machine and filter.
Generally, the present invention comprises a portable fluid transfer conduit having at least one flexible fluid conduit. Typically the conduit is made from a rubber or polymeric material, stainless steel braiding or the like. In most typical applications it comprises a polyethylene or propropylene tubing. The conduit includes an inlet port and an outlet port. The inlet port is adapter for connection with the discharge port of a fluid source such as the sump of an engine or a prelubrication pump. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, a coupler means is provided at the inlet port to couple the conduit with discharge port of the fluid source. Most preferably, a quick connect-disconnect fitting is secured to the outlet port of the conduit and a mateable fitting therewith at the discharge port.
A flow control means is positioned adjacent the outlet port of the conduit for controlling the flow of fluid from said source, such as a engine sump, through the conduit. In one preferred embodiment, the flow control means includes an actuator electrically connected to means for pumping the fluid from said fluid source, such as a prelubrication pump used in a diesel or internal combustion engine. In this embodiment, the flow control actuator includes disconnectable electrical connection means for control of the pump means.
In a second preferred embodiment, the flow control means comprises a pump for pumping the fluid from the fluid source through the conduit. The actuator includes electrical means such as a battery pack or connections to an external source of power such as an electrical wall outlet or battery on vehicle or equipment. The electrical connection is similar to the first embodiment in which disconnectable electric connectors are used. In the case of the battery pack or portable power source, the preferred pump is a light weight dc-motor driven pump in which a small light weight rechargeable battery pack is mounted as part of the flow control means.
In another embodiment of the invention, a quick connect conduit having a female coupling is used to connect an air gun or supply source of air pressure. The conduit includes a fitting in the line between the prelubrication pump and the system filter. This is preferably used prior to the removal of oil from the system to clear oil channels and at least some of the oil from the filter to simplify oil removal and make it safer for the workers.
While the present invention facilitates the removal of fluid from machines, engines, hydraulic systems and the like, other advantages of the invention will become apparent from a perusal of the following detailed description of presently preferred embodiments of the invention taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.